


A love that can be imagined

by Klance_gives_me_life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, first klance fanfic, planning to do a more bigger one in a small bit, smallbitofangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_gives_me_life/pseuds/Klance_gives_me_life
Summary: A short fluff story with a small bit of Keith angst. And please don't hate me for it I love klance just like you guys do.....COUGH COUGH.....I love late nights on tumblr and Voltron fanfic;)





	

Keith felt so bad from the beginning. He didn't know it was going to escalate like this. Of course he felt the same was as his blue paladin, but he doesn't know how to say how he feels. He stood frozen on the observation deck, with a blush flooding his face, like a Red Sea. Keith tried to speak but he just couldn't. He felt and saw the sadness in Lances eye's as he let his head drop. His whole body fell and he slumped away without letting Keith regain control of himself.  
A few hours pass and Keith still stands upon the deck, wondering how it's going to be. Keith knew that the only way to form Voltron was to be at peace with the other paladins and focus. He kept thinking to himself~pacience yields focus~ but all he could think about was lance. The way his eyes reflect that make it look like a small galaxy, his tan skin, his personality, the way he smiles, and jokes around all the time. And most of all he thought of him ramming his soft lips into his, pulling them into a long embrace, as the night sky sparkled throughout the night. He found himself crying of the thought that he missed his chance. He then stood up, still tearing, as he heard the door hitch, to then see a small teen, Pidge. They slowly walk towards the crying mullet man and embrace him in a hug. They knew how he felt, to have his heart crushed slowly. He clenched his arms around Pidge, wanting to just end himself already to acting like this in front of his teammates.   
"Why is he like this...." Keith whispered between gasps of air and crying,"I wanted to tell him how I felt, but the words wouldn't come out....I-I just want him....I want him to be mine.....and i want to be his, and now he might not even tal-"  
Keith is shut completely off as he sees the doors hitch open again, to show a blue man.  
He turns his face knowing it is Lance. ~Why did he come to me now, of all times and places, he chooses to come when I'm most vulnerable....~  
He felt himself being watched, he heard footsteps walking towards him. The world seemed to close as he felt his embrace with pidge come to a loss. Keith closed his eyes and panicked. He didn't know what to do, but suddenly his eyes shot open. He felt a soft and sweet sensation on his lips. He felt how his lips locked perfectly into the tan boy's own. Both of them blush as they get closer. Keith's hands lifted, one of them was in lances gentle hair, and the other was on Lances cheek. His blush darkens as he feels Lance place his hands on Keith's hips pulling him even closer, and he deepens the kiss. Keith yearns for Lance's mouth as he nibbled on his bottom lip for entry. Lance slides his mouth open slightly and Keith quickly places his tongue in his mouth. He slid his tongue over his as he played around in his mouth. He found himself placing his hands everywhere, Jesus Christ there were hands in places that he wasn't expecting. He felt Lance lean back, but he didn't want to break the kiss. When they break the kiss, it was going to be over. But he didn't want Lance to die so he also pulled back a bit to let him breath. He felt his hot breath on his lips as they both panted for air. Lance smiles softly and whispers the sweetest things Keith could of ever heard in his entire life,"I love you....."


End file.
